Las gatitas también sacan las garras
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Filch descubre a Hermione merodeando fuera a horas inadecuadas, y Snape le permite castigarla el mismo… las cadenas y colgar alumnos boca abajo son sus pasiones más relevantes… ¿si te diriges a una cita con alguien que termina enviádote a detencion...?


DISCLAIMER: ok la cosa esta de esta manera, para mi infelicidad jaja y la de muchas/os , todo el universo potterico, personajes, lugares y toda clase de cosas fantásticas, le pertenecen a la Rowling, quien escribió las maravillosas historias que conocemos y amamos … y sí, también creó a nuestro amado Severus … y la amamos por eso.

SUMMARY: Filch descubre a Hermione merodeando fuera a horas inadecuadas, y Snape le permite castigarla el mismo… las cadenas y colgar alumnos boca abajo son sus pasiones sádicas más relevantes… ¿si te diriges a una cita con alguien que termina enviándote a un feo castigo?, ¿aseguras no sacar las uñas clamando venganza? Después de todo eres una Leona, altiva y orgullosa.

Chapter 1: cadenas de pasión buscado venganza.

La castaña se escabulló de su sala común, volteó para ver si la Sra. del retrato lo había notado, pero no, la Sra. Gorda no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía plácidamente dormida. No queriendo tentar a su buena suerte se encamino rápidamente a las mazmorras; esa noche era la que llevaba esperando casi toda la semana, tenía una cita con su profesor de pociones y eso la emocionaba más de lo que se atrevería a aceptar.

Caminó sumida en sus pensamientos, por eso la sobresaltó tanto encontrarse descubierta por la Sra. Norris en medio de las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras; ya era demasiado tarde cuando se decidió a reaccionar, podría oír claramente los refunfuños entre dientes de Filch el conserje, así que simplemente espero allí de pie a que esté la atrapara.

─ Estudiantes fuera de la cama, claro si es la amiguita de San Potter, siempre armando problema─ gruñó Filch al verla.

─ es que yo tengo… castigo con el profesor Snape, y pues allí me dirigía, puede preguntarle si quiere─ respondió de manera natural.

El conserje no esperó más, dio la vuelta y empezó a descender nuevamente, ella lo siguió cabizbaja.

…

Los golpes resonaron en la puerta… Snape se asomó por ella unos instantes después, miró con una ceja arqueada al conserje frente a él, y a la chica plantada unos pasos atrás.

─ disculpe que lo moleste profesor, pero encontré merodeando a la amiga de Potter a estas horas, por el castillo y asegura que tiene castigo con usted. ─ contestó el hombre ante la inquisitoria mirada de Snape.

─ ya veo ─ susurró Snape─ pero déjeme decirle que le ha mentido estrepitosamente. ─ Hermione se quedó de piedra y con los ojos muy abiertos, al oír al hombre.

─ entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga señor? ─ preguntó el conserje.

─ encárguese usted mismo.

─ Como diga profesor─ una sonrisa torcida apareció en su decrépito rostro─ sígueme… las cadenas te esperan niña.

─B A S T A R D O ─ vocalizó la castaña, al pasar a su lado.

─ Y O - T A M B I E N - T E - A M O─ respondió el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona.

…

─ ¿acaso esto no está prohibido? ─ preguntó Hermione después de ser colgada por los tobillos, de dos gruesas cadenas que colgaban del techo de la habitación. En serio agradecía haber optado por un pantalón esa noche, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería estar colgada de cabeza frente a Filch con una falda que obedece ciegamente a la gravedad.

─ sí ─ gruñó Filch como si la sola idea le desagradara─ pero técnicamente el profesor Snape me acaba de autorizar.

─ _esta me la pagas a m o r c i t o- _¿sabe que esto me puede matar no? la sangre se me irá directo a la cabeza.

─ Esas cadenas están encantadas desde antes que usted naciera Sta. ─ afirmó como si eso ya lo debiera saber- _eso no estaba en la historia de Hogwarts ¡idiota!-_ No va a morir créame, pero el dolor de las yagas que le saldrán en los pies a causa de su peso, la mataran de dolor, se lo aseguro─ en serio el hombre disfrutaba demasiado con el sufrimiento ajeno. ─ siéntase a gusto de gritar, nadie la podrá escuchar. ─ diciendo eso el hombre desapareció por la puerta y la cerró a su paso.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes, concentrándose en apartar el dolor que empezaba a brotar en sus tobillos. Bueno no era dolor realmente, era más bien un entumecimiento fastidioso.

─Siempre quise saber que se siente hacer el amor colgando de cabeza─ susurraron en su oído, sabía perfectamente quien era pero aún así se obligó a abrir los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por la comisura de su ojo y bajo por su frente hasta la raíz de su cabello.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Por qué no lo intentas maricón? ─ respondió la chica fuera de sí, la sola situación la enfadaba a tal punto que solo deseaba patearle la ingle, así eso significara arruinar su propia futura felicidad como madre de dos preciosos hijos, ok no era tiempo para soñar.

─ Tsk tsk tsk, ¿esa boca Sta. Granger? ─ preguntó con parsimonia.

─ ¿Quién demonios te crees? Dejarme a manos de Filch ¿en serio? ¿Es que acaso eres el único idiota que aun no se ha enterado, de que el infeliz es un maldito sádico?... Y ¡no te atrevas a pedirme que me calle! ─ la chica estaba roja de ira.

─ ¡ay! Vamos nena, el pobre hombre esta amargado, ¿Por qué negarle un poco de felicidad?

─ ¡No es el primer amargado que conozco!─ lanzó de manera cortante─ ¿entonces de repente te nació hacer felices a los demás a costa mía? ¿¡Por qué no montas un burdel y me pones a trabajar de prostituta!

─ eso es fácil amor, porque eres solo para mí─ contestó sin inmutarse.

─ ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! O me bajas de aquí en este instante o te juro que…

─ Está bien te bajo, pero tampoco hay que descartar las cadenas, ─ dijo el hombre seductoramente, para luego besarla mientras la liberaba mágicamente y la tomaba en sus brazos.

La castaña lo apartó de sí de un solo empujón, era una reacción tonta ya que al fin y al cabo seguía estando en sus brazos.

─ ¿y qué esperas? ¿qué te haga el amor después de lo que me hiciste? Y por si fuera poco ¿en el despacho de Filch, cuando puede regresar en cualquier momento? ─ preguntó con ironía, ya no estaba tan enojada como antes.

─No, la verdad espero más bien hacerte el amor como un animal, después de torturarte por un rato mientras estas amarrada de manos. ─ comenzó a besar su cuello. ─ Además Filch no va a venir hasta el amanecer y si lo hiciera no podría entrar, yo le pondría un hechizo a la puerta y…

Ya comenzaba a agradarle la idea, además ya después se cobraría el jueguito del castigo con Filch.

─ Ni creas, que voy a tener sexo contigo en este lugar asqueroso.

─Está bien como quieras, pero nos llevamos un par de estas─ dijo al aire como si se tratara de un vendedor en una tienda de muebles, señalando las cadenas, Hermione sonrió.

─ ¿ah sí? ¿Nos vamos a ir? Y ¿qué es lo que vas a decirle a Filch cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no estoy?

─ De hecho me lo encontré antes de venir para acá, ─ Hermione frunció el ceño─ Le dije que había recordado que tenía unas cuantas ranas y murciélagos que destripar y que vendría por ti para que tu lo hicieras por mí, seguro que imaginarse tus manitas en medio de tripas de rana y murciélago, le dieron la misma satisfacción que imaginar, que estabas gritando entre estas cuatro paredes.

─ vámonos Severus─ la chica optó por no enojarse más. Él la soltó sobre el suelo y ella recogió su varita del escritorio donde la había colocado Filch.

…

Caminaron hasta el despacho del hombre, solo compartían una que otra mirada por el camino.

Entraron al despacho y el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hermione intento acercarse al escritorio del profesor, pero este la tomo por una muñeca y la halo fuerte mente para luego acorralarla contra una pared.

─ tengo una sorpresa para ti─ susurró tan cerca de sus labios, que ella podía sentir su respiración al chocarlos. ─ la tomó en volandas y la llevo hasta la cama en sus habitaciones, prácticamente corrió hasta allí.

─ no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Severus? ─ rió la castaña cuando él la deposito en la suave superficie.

─ solo cuando se trata de cosas sin importancia─ el pocionista se posiciono sobre la chica, tomó cada una de sus manos con delicadeza y las llevo sobre su cabeza la cica sintió como dos aros se cerraban entornó a cada una de sus muñecas, como acto reflejo miro de que se trataba.

Unas cadenas negras se enredaban en las barandas de la cabecera de la cama, cada una en un extremo, y uniéndolas justo en la mitad unas esposas del mismo color, con unas cintas de terciopelo negro que bordearan el metal para que no hiciera daño, eran justo del tipo de cadenas que se compran en los "sex shop muggles".

─ Severus…─ seseó la chica─ sabias que yo vendría a esa hora y sabías que Filch me encontraría, que no me iba a creer ni una palabra de lo del castigo y… lo planeaste todo ¿verdad?.

─ Nooo en realidad solo le comente que sería bueno vigilar el vestíbulo por si algún estudiante quería pasarse de listo. ─ respondió con inocencia.

─ ¿ah sí? ¿Entonces como explicas las cadenas relucientes y nuevas que estoy usando? ─ La chica no se podía creer lo bastardo que llegaba a ser Severus, cuando tenía un capricho. Pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, el sonar de las cadenas chocando contra la madera, el cuerpo de Severus tan cerca del suyo y la situación poco usual en la que se encontraba, era en verdad excitante, y no la desaprovecharía, ya después habría tiempo para la venganza, sonrió ante esto.

─son solo herramientas, ahora no importan en sí las cadenas, sino lo que podemos hacer con ellas─ Severus se lanzó a besar su cuello con voracidad.- _ en serio sabes evadir los errores, ¿no? Severus- _pensó la castaña.

─ Hmm ¿qué clase de cosas?

─ ¿Qué te parece esto gatita? ─ Hermione llevaba una camisa a cuadros solo apuntada en dos botones debajo del pecho, por debajo llevaba un esqueleto blanco, Snape tiró de la camisa, haciendo que los botones saltaran, y le subió levemente el esqueleto, comenzó a besar su estomago.

Sus besos eran leves roses, como pétalos deslizándose sobre su piel. A penas sentía uno y ya este había desaparecido, dando paso a otro y a otro, quemaban.

Severus subió por su abdomen, hasta que encontró la tela blanca que se interponía entre la cremosa piel de la castaña y sus labios. Continuó por sobre la delgada tela. Hermione no llevaba sostenedor, el hombre rozó sus senos y tomó uno de ellos entre sus labios; la castaña suspiró impaciente.

El profesor agitó su varita y ambas prendas desaparecieron, la barrera de tela entre sus labios y la piel de la joven se desvaneció, la castaña suspiró al contacto, pero nuevamente el pocionista saltaba de una porción de piel a otra, con tal rapidez, que sus toques eran un reflejo poco creíble, beso una a una sus clavículas, para luego comenzar a descender nuevamente, posó su labios sobre la cadera de la joven, mientras desabrochaba sus vaqueros y los deslizaba lentamente hasta los tobillos, la despojó de ellos y ascendió besando sus piernas con esos labios tortuosos, que ya la tenían desesperada, Hermione gimió.

Minutos y minutos de tortura, podían llevar solo segundos en eso, pero a ella se le pasaban tan lentos como si fueran horas.

─Vamos, por favoorrrr Severus─ soltó en un gemido desesperado.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia, había dado buena resistencia, pero que podía decir, no podía permitirse ceder ante el deseo, no por lo menos, si eso suponía mostrar debilidad.

No se hizo esperar más y se posicionó sobre la chica, la penetró con fuerza, estocada tras otra, la tomó brutalmente, como un animal le había prometido y estaba cumpliendo a la perfección.

De repente las esposas que la sostenían la liberaron y sus manos automáticamente se enterraron en el cabello del hombre, necesitaba sentir sus labios, la joven gimió su nombre entre sus labios y ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama.

…

Severus despertó al sentir unas manos cálidas sobre su abdomen, enarcó una ceja al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos, una joven Gryffindor sentada sobre los talones, completamente desnuda, con ambas manos sobre su abdomen y observándolas como si fueran algo del otro mundo.

─ ¿Sabes? la verdad, mis manitas no se ven tan mal entre las tripas de un murciélago.

─ ¿con que no? ─ Severus se incorporó sobre sus codos─ ¿acaso te gusta tocar tripas de murciélago? Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando necesite un poco en clase, aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿que dices si tú te encargas del murciélago, mientras yo… me como a la gatita?, ─ Severus la miro de arriba abajo para luego traerla hacia sí y devorarle los labios con fervor.


End file.
